Rapunzel – Neu verföhnt
Rapunzel – Neu verföhnt ist ein US-amerikanischer Animationsfilm der mit Mandy Moore, Zachary Levi und Donna Murphy besetzt war, bei dem Nathan Greno und Byron Howard Regie geführt haben, Dan Fogelman das Drehbuch geschrieben hat, basierend auf Rapunzel von Jacob Grimm und Wilhelm Grimm, und der produziert wurde von Roy Conli. Handlung Gothel ist eine sehr alte Hexe, die sich mithilfe einer magischen Blume regelmäßig verjüngt. Durch einen Zufall wird mit der Blume ein Heiltrank für die todkranke, schwangere Königin hergestellt. Die Königin wird gesund; die Verjüngungskraft geht dabei auf die kurz darauf geborene Rapunzel über. Beim Singen eines bestimmten Liedes beginnen ihre Haare zu leuchten und entfalten dieselbe Wunderkraft wie zuvor die Blume. Da die magische Wirkung nicht in den Haaren, sondern in Rapunzel selber liegt, entführt Gothel das Kind und zieht es in einem geheimen, einsamen Turm als eigene Tochter auf, um auch weiterhin die verjüngende Wirkung nutzen zu können. Der Dieb Flynn Rider, der zusammen mit den Brüdern Stabbington die Krone der verschwundenen Prinzessin gestohlen hat, betrügt seine Kumpane auf der Flucht vor der Palastwache und flieht in Rapunzels Turm, den er durch Zufall findet. Es gelingt der nun 17-jährigen Rapunzel, den Eindringling zu überwältigen und die Krone zu verstecken. Sie überredet den Fremden, ihr bei der Ergründung eines Himmelsphänomens zu helfen, wofür sie den Turm verlassen muss. Im Gegenzug erhält Rider die Krone zurück, deren Bedeutung Rapunzel unbekannt ist. Rapunzel schickt Gothel, die zwischendurch auftaucht und vor deren Augen Flynn Rider versteckt gehalten wird, unter einem Vorwand auf eine Drei-Tages-Reise in den Wald. Dann zieht sie zusammen mit Rider und dem Chamäleon Pascal (das ihr immer zur Seite steht) los, später auch begleitet von dem Pferd Maximus, das sich aber eher wie ein Hund verhält. Da das Himmelsphänomen, eigentlich Himmelslaternen, die vom Königspaar jährlich zu Rapunzels Geburtstag steigengelassen werden, vom königlichen Schloss ausgeht, fürchtet Rider den eigentlichen Zweck der Reise. Er führt Rapunzel in ein zwielichtiges Lokal, aus dem beide beim Auftauchen der Palastwache durch einen Geheimtunnel fliehen können. Auf der Flucht offenbart Rapunzel die Heilkraft ihrer Haare. Gothel, die inzwischen die Flucht Rapunzels bemerkt und im Turm die Krone und einen Steckbrief Flynns gefunden hat, trifft auf der Suche nach Rapunzel die Stabbington-Brüder. Sie überredet die Brüder, ihr bei einem Plan zu helfen, durch den sie sich an Flynn Rider rächen können und der Rapunzel zurück in ihr Gewahrsam bringt. Zunächst versucht sie noch einmal erfolglos, Rapunzel zur Rückkehr zu bewegen. Gothel weist darauf hin, dass Rider nur hinter der Krone her sei. Damit Rapunzel es selber überprüfen kann, übergibt Gothel ihr die Krone. Am nächsten Tag betreten Rapunzel und Rider das Schloss. Am Abend schauen sie sich die Laternen vom See aus an. Bei dieser Gelegenheit übergibt Rapunzel die Krone. Rider sieht am Ufer die Stabbington-Brüder und will die Krone zurückgeben. Während Rapunzel im Boot wartet, schlagen die Brüder Rider bewusstlos, fesseln ihn an ein Segelboot und lassen ihn zusammen mit der Krone auf den Steg des Schlosses zutreiben. Rapunzel gegenüber beschreiben sie es als „Betrug“ Riders gegenüber Rapunzel. Als die Brüder versuchen, Rapunzel zu entführen, überwältigt Gothel die beiden und bringt Rapunzel zurück in den Turm. Währenddessen wird Rider zum Tode verurteilt. Rider wird von den zwielichtigen Gestalten aus dem früher besuchten Lokal gerettet. Aufgrund verschiedener Hinweise, die sie während der Reise gesammelt hat, schließt Rapunzel, dass sie die gesuchte Prinzessin ist, und versucht, aus dem Turm zu fliehen. Gothel fesselt sie, und als Rider zur Rettung kommt, sticht Gothel ihn nieder. Rapunzel will seine Wunde heilen, was Gothel erst zulässt, als Rapunzel ihr im Gegenzug verspricht, danach mit ihr zu gehen und nie wieder zu fliehen. Bevor es dazu kommt, schneidet der sterbende Rider Rapunzels Haare ab, die daraufhin ihre magische Wirkung verlieren. Gothel altert wieder und gerät dabei so sehr außer sich, dass sie aus dem Fenster des Turmes stürzt und stirbt. Als Rider in Rapunzels Armen stirbt, weint sie. Die Tränen enthalten jedoch noch die magischen Fähigkeiten, eine trifft Riders Wange und belebt ihn wieder. Rapunzel und der geheilte Rider kehren in das Schloss zurück, wo sie feierlich empfangen werden und Jahre später heiraten. Besetzung Siehe: Besetzung - Rapunzel – Neu verföhnt * Mandy Moore als Rapunzel (Synchronsprecherin: Alexandra Neldel / Pia Allgaier) * Zachary Levi als Flynn Rider (Synchronsprecher: Moritz Bleibtreu / Manuel Straube) * Donna Murphy als Mutter Gothel (Synchronsprecher: Monica Bielenstein / Christine Leyser) Stab Siehe: Stab - Rapunzel – Neu verföhnt * Regisseure: Nathan Greno und Byron Howard * Autor: Dan Fogelman * Basierend auf Rapunzel von: Jacob Grimm und Wilhelm Grimm * Produzent: Roy Conli Finanzieller Erfolg Rapunzel – Neu verföhnt konnte insgesamt weltweit $591 Millionen einnehmen, womit der Film Platz 8 im Jahresranking 2010 erreichte. In Deutschland, Österreich und der Schweiz erzielte der Film Einnahmen von $41 Millionen, $6,287 und $5,537 Millionen und Rang 2 und 1 im jeweiligen Jahresranking in Deutschland und Österreich. In den USA konnte der Film mit Einnahmen von $200 Millionen Platz 10 im Jahresranking erzielen. Mit Einnahmen von $390 Millionen war der Film auf Platz 7 der erfolgreichsten Filme außerhalb der USA. Auszeichnungen Rapunzel – Neu verföhnt war 1-fach nominiert bei der Oscarverleihung 2011. Die Nominierungen kam in der Kategorie 'Bester Filmsong'. Zudem erreichte der Film bei den Golden Globe Awards 2011 2 Nominierungen in den Kategorien ebenfalls 'Bester Filmsong' und 'Bester Animationsfilm'. Insgesamt konnte der Film 9 Preise gewinnen und war für weitere 40 nominiert. __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__ Kategorie:Filmtitel 2010 Kategorie:US-amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Computeranimationsfilm Kategorie:Märchenfilm Kategorie:Filmkomödie Kategorie:3D-Film Kategorie:Rapunzel